Daily Lessons
by Ryna-chan
Summary: A simple story about a certain brown haired half elf and the daily lessons he learns through the leader of the Renegades [BottaYuan Friendship]
1. Lesson 1: The Title Sir

**Heya, it is…here! The next epic story by…me? Yeah. Something like that.**

**Wow…this story is about…Botta! Yes, the all loyal, all sacrificing, all lovable, all pointy half elf is the star of this story! And Yuan. Meh. XD**

**Get this people; I didn't even like Botta. Actually, I hated the guy. **

**It all started with the beginning of the game; I see "Lord Botta", and I, the extremely stupid gamer goes; "HA! I shall kill you Desian!" Course not realizing all the BIG hints that they were something else…oh no, I had to be like Lloyd… **

**Then I fought him in the Triet Desert 'Human Ranch', and said "Grr, pretty good!" In actuality, though, I got my butt handed to me. Twice. **

**Anywho, I'll explain the rest of my history with Botta next time. Because this A/N is long enough as it is…**

**I don't own Tales of Symphonia. Regal's in it. That's how you know. **

* * *

Botta Arthe allowed another sigh to pass his lips as he prepared for another day hunting for food in the forest. Though it was uninteresting and exhausting labor, and there was still leftover stew from the night before, the twelve year old knew that it was necessary for his survival. His mother was murdered by desians two years ago when he was out picking mushrooms, and his father he never knew, so the brunette lived in a small secluded cottage by himself.

The boy stepped out of the sanctity of his home with a weaved basket in his hand. The morning rays caught his short and spiky hair, making it appear more of a dark blonde instead of a deep chocolate brown. Breathing in the fresh scent of the forest, Botta began the trek to find something edible.

Upon forty meters of his house however, the half elf was shocked to find a person laying face down on the ground.

The twelve year old slowly approached the body, fully aware of a growing pool of blood surrounding it. "Excuse me?" Botta tried, placing his basket down before kneeling next to the still figure.

Up close, the brunette could see it was a man with long blue hair, pulled back in a ponytail. The strange man had a long black cloak wrapped around himself, and Botta saw the large unevenness of armor underneath the dark cloth.

Not hearing any kind of response, the twelve year old carefully turned the body around.

It indeed was a man, obviously unconscious, but in serious pain; it didn't take Botta long to see why.

A large gash was freely bleeding from the blue haired man's abdomen, right where his armor pieced in two.

The twelve year old furrowed his brow, deep in thought. Should he leave the man to die? What if the same thing that attacked him came back to finish the job?

But being raised by a caring human mother, and the world's evil and conceit never touched the youth, Botta decided to throw caution to the wind; half carrying and half dragging the cobalt to his home.

The young half elf was quite bulky and strong for his age, but even he was tired after dragging his armor-clad guest in.

Recuperating quickly enough though, the twelve year old began to bandage the large wound with ripped strips of his mother's old clothes, drenched in clean water. He wasn't experienced in the medical field, but he remembered having a cut he received dressed in the same manner.

Botta only hoped it would suffice.

As the brunette began reheating a stew he had made the day before, a soft moan reached his pointed ears.

The twelve year old turned from his cooking to see the mysterious man stir slightly from his position on the small couch Botta pulled him into.

The young half elf watched as he slowly stood up from the couch, clutching his bandaged wound carefully. The man's eyes gazed around his surroundings until he settled them on Botta.

The twelve year old unknowingly took a sharp intake of breath at the gaze.

The cloaked man's sapphire eyes were iced over, almost as if he wasn't seeing anything at all. They scrutinized the brunette with such a chilly stare that Botta slivered underneath his thick cotton coat.

"Did you bring me here?" the blue haired man finally rasped, clearly not used to speaking. Or perhaps it was the wound, Botta wasn't sure.

"I-I did, sir," the youth responded. If nothing his mother ever taught him, it was to always be polite. And to the young half elf, it meant that every older man was "sir", and every woman was "miss".

The cobalt's eyes hardened even more than the youth thought imaginable. "Sir?" He repeated, his voice lined with scorn, "What have I done to earn that title?"

"N-nothing, sir." Botta tilted his head in a silent question. Why was the stranger so hostile? Surely the young half elf hadn't anything to offend him, so why was the man angry?

The cloaked man smiled; it was bitter, and it didn't fully reach his ice colored eyes. "Tell me, do you live by yourself?"

"Yes sir."

"Your parents?"

"My mom was killed," Botta flinched at the memory, but he continued anyways, "and I never met my dad, sir."

"Hm," the stranger tapped his chin in thought, "So I can assume it was the desians, correct?"

The brunette didn't understand what the mysterious man would gain by such knowledge, but out of politeness his reply was, "Yes sir."

He seemed to mull over the young half elf's answer. He stood up a bit straighter and asked, "So…?"

"Botta, sir."

"Yes, so…Botta…" for a moment, the cobalt's blue eyes flashed with an emotion, but it passed so quickly, Botta couldn't figure what it was before it disappeared, "Do you hate the desians?"

"No sir!" the twelve year old's brown eyes widened in surprise, "Why would I?"

"Because they killed your only family."

The brunette blinked, never really considering the information. Botta was taught that everyone died at some point, and there was no use in blaming anything or anyone. Death was Death. Botta told the man so.

"Humph, I wish Kratos and Mithos would think like that…"

"Sir?"

"Nhg, nothing," the cloaked man shook his head as if to clear his thoughts. He walked closer to the youth, observing him. "Do you hate humans then?"

"No sir!" Botta replied with the same amount of conviction "My mom was one!"

"Elves?"

"No sir," the brunette was beginning to grow tired of the endless questions; he decided to ask one himself, "If I may ask sir, how did you get that cut?"

The man looked blank for a moment. Then he chuckled, "Out of all the things you've could've asked me, you ask that?" He raised an eyebrow in amusement as he crossed his arms; his cold eyes actually crinkling in silent laughter. "It matters none to you."

"B-but sir…" Botta looked to be completely crushed as he frowned.

Undaunted by the youth though, the cloaked man started towards the door, "I must be going anyway."

"S-sir wait!" Botta shouted, running to block him from the exit, "You should not be leaving this house with a bad cut like yours…!" the brunette gasped in shock as he watched the man pull the bloody bandages off his wound to reveal…nothing. The gash was gone.

"W-wha…?" the twelve year old gaped for only a second before demanding "At least stay to eat! That's the least you could do, sir!" He wanted company so badly after two years of loneliness, even if it was a cold hearted stranger whom Botta had no idea if was dangerous or not.

The cobalt seemed to be startled at the boy's sudden outburst, but he soon recovered his calm expression and coolly responded, "I cannot waste anymore time here. Let me through."

"No sir!" Botta refused to move from his post in front of the door.

"Botta," the man growled quietly, "Let me through."

The brunette felt weak static shock prickle at his clothes and skin. A little worried, but stubborn, the young half elf reluctantly glared at his guest. "Sir…no."

Lavender electricity danced in the air between the two, creating a shower of sparks to flash. Botta's eyes widened as he saw that the electricity was not natural, but was coming _from_ the stranger.

"Will you listen now?"

Botta had a choice to make; whether to let the only contact from the outside world to leave his house, or receive quite an agonizing punishment for declining departure. Whether it be stupidity or courage, he didn't know, the twelve year old shook his head firmly once again.

The electricity flashed brightly, blinding the brunette, but then died just as quickly. Botta blinked and saw that the man had his head lowered, shaking it slowly with disbelief.

"You certainly have guts, that's for sure," the cobalt lifted his head, a flash of satisfaction passed through his pale face. "Do you want to come with me?"

The question was so random and unexpected, Botta allowed his lips to move, but no sound came out. Finally gaining his motor skills yet again, the young half elf responded without a second thought, "Yes sir." He faltered momentarily after the words left his mouth. Why did he say yes? He would be leaving the memory of his mother, the only home he had ever known. And yet, the brunette wanted to go with the stranger; there was something the cobalt had that he wanted…

The cloaked man smiled briefly before he stepped closer, within a few inches away of the youth. "I guess I can waste a bit more mana…" He murmured more to himself than anything, as cherry-blossom colored translucent feathers swirled around him.

Botta, startled to say the least, instinctively stepped back as the cobalt came yet closer, the colors of light reds shinning to a climax.

The young half elf closed his eyes. It was the end, he was dead…the man killed him…

"Hey Botta. You can open your eyes now."

What? Botta fluttered his brown eyes open and was met with ice cold sapphire orbs.

The cobalt smiled uncaringly with half lidded eyes. "Scared yet?" He challenged, motioning their surroundings with a gloved hand.

The youth gazed around, restraining himself to stare in awe.

They were in a small, but nicely furnished room; with push carpet underneath them, and a high ceiling above them. In the corner of the room, there was a beautifully carved wooden bed, and to the youth's direct left was a bizarre type of door, completely made of an unknown metal.

Botta was saved from responding by a loud hollow knock coming from said door.

"Come in," the cloaked man said a bit irritably, although the brunette couldn't begin to deduct why.

With a shrill hiss, the door slid open to reveal a man in light armor; his head was entirely encased within a bulky helmet. Only his mouth was visible as he said, "Lord Yuan, our target has-"

"Yes, I know what happened to our target!" the cobalt hissed angrily, causing the man to sputter apologies and bow in meekness. "Are there any reports on the next in line for the Chosen though?"

Recovering from his apologetic state, the man nodded and accounted how she was born two years ago, but her parents somehow were able to keep her birth a secret. "We have spies on the family now," he concluded.

"Finally, something went right…" the cloaked man sighed, bringing a hand to his temple and rubbing it tiredly.

The helmeted man dipped his head slightly in a bow, and turned to leave, when he caught sight of Botta. "Who are you?" The man asked bluntly, not sure if his leader knew that a child was in his room.

"My name is Botta. Nice to meet you sir." The brunette smiled charmingly, earning a lopsided grin in return.

"You are dismissed." The cobalt said frigidly, glaring as the man left rather quickly. "You," He pointed at a confused Botta, "You are never to call anyone 'sir' but me, understood?"

The young half elf nodded timidly. "Yes sir"

The cobalt barely tilted his head downward, obviously a nod of his own. "Good." He turned towards the sliding door, stopping to twist around and look at Botta. "I am Lord Yuan. Botta…"

The youth stared intently at the man known as Lord Yuan. Botta had no idea what was in store for the rest of his life, but he had an odd feeling it was to come out of the stranger's mouth. So he hung on every word; he watched Lord Yuan's lips move to form the sentence…

"Welcome to the Renegades"


	2. Lesson 2: Regarding Kidnapping

**Okay…no one wants to read this for some reason. (shrugs) only 35 hits and four reviews…That's my worst yet. Oh well. Some people just don't like Botta. (laughs) It's probably my summary…Heh. **

**So…I find out Botta was actually working for Yuan, although sadly, I didn't know that until Lloyd was rescued by them. Cause I'm just that dense. I swore my revenge upon them both and stole their rides. ("dude, that's my car!") **

**Then I fought them as a team. Whoa. I became better by then, but Yuan and Botta…to put it simply, kicked my butt. Bad. It was so bad, Zelos didn't even want to help me out. (he freakin' healed **_**Genis**_** before me!! Me, his "Bud"!!!) **

**More next time I update! For now, enjoy (or not) another chapter, this time, on the humorous side…and WHAT'S THIS!?!? An OC?? The world's end is nigh! Don't worry, it will probably be the only time you see her. XD**

**I don't own Tales of Symphonia. I wish I did. I would trade my cat for it, but alas, Namco doesn't desperately want a fat tabby. **

* * *

Botta gazed around himself in utter wonder as he mindlessly followed Lord Yuan through the long metallic hallways. Everywhere they went, there were more and more men that were dressed like the man the young half elf saw earlier. But to the brunette's shock, some of them were female under the helmets as well.

"Don't slow down," the cobalt quietly reprimanded, hurrying Botta to trail along.

Many people stopped to stare at the strange pair. Their leader, the all mighty powerful being of Cruxis and Renegade leader, strolling with a child? Botta swiftly exchanged glances with many, ranging from confusion, amusement, and pity.

Finally after what seemed hours of endless walking, Lord Yuan stopped at one of the many identical doorways. He typed in a code on the number pad next to the door, and it opened with a loud hiss. The cobalt entered, and he didn't have need of turning and beckoning Botta in; the youth was right behind his fluttering cloak.

"This is your living quarters from now on," Lord Yuan instructed, making sure that the twelve year old was listening. He pointed in general areas of the average sized place, "There is your bed with a dresser connected, clothes will be sent to you shortly…that door leads to the bathroom, the equipment that you will be using from now on are going to be stored there in that closet…" The cobalt continued droning on, not noticing that the room was empty of a certain brunette.

"UMPH!!!" Said brunette was struggling with an unknown person; hand clamped over his mouth. He was grabbed and dragged into a dark room before he had even had any sense to fight back.

"Be quiet!" A soft voice hissed right behind Botta. His kidnapper was a female; being it was so dark though, that was the only information that he could acquire from two words.

As if an answer to his problem, lights flickered on, revealing that the youth was taken into a cleaning closet of some sort; brooms and mops were leaning in the corners. The young half elf jerked away from his captor and turned to face her.

"Heya, cutie!" the woman waved excitedly at Botta. She was donned in a large helmet as the other people in the area, but her big grin was too large for her headwear. The woman pulled off her helmet to expose her shoulder length crimson hair, and sparkling gray eyes. "I saved you from that meanie Yuan!"

To say Botta was confused would be an understatement. The youth shook his head slowly. "I'm sorry miss," he began, making sure that he knew where the door out was located, "but I was fine…"

"Right!" The woman scoffed, jabbing a thumb towards the door, "That Yuan is a slave driver! Kids shouldn't really be here anyways."

"Miss…"

"Noiryn, honey."

"Miss Noiryn…" Botta smiled lightly, earning a small coo from the red haired woman, "I want to be here. Lord Yuan-"

"BOTTA!!"

Both the woman and youth jumped slightly. Without more than a second of warning, Lord Yuan busted through the closet door, his eyes flashing and his teeth set in a snarl, "Botta, did I-" he stopped himself as he saw the faintly guilty-looking Noiryn. The cobalt glanced from Botta and her and put the puzzle pieces together. "_Zichoa_…" He turned to the woman.

"H-hey Lord Yuan!" Noiryn waved weakly, mustering a bright twisted type of grin. "Just showing the kid the basics…yup."

"Oh." The cobalt glared, sarcasm heavy in his tone. "Teaching him the technique of being annoying, kidnapping and _lying_??"

"Ouch. You got me there."

Botta stood by and watched the exchange between the underling and her superior with a worried expression.

"Zichoa, if you have time to be spying on-"

"Yeah, yeah…If I have enough time to spy on you, I don't have enough work…"

"Don't make me dock your pay."

"I'll just _steal_ it back."

"_Zichoa_…I'm warning you…" Lord Yuan's hands twitched, and again, Botta felt weak static shock in the air.

Noiryn lifted her arms in defeat. "Fine, fine…I'm off." She walked towards the door and it hissed open, but before she walked out, the crimson haired woman turned and waved again at Botta. "Stay cute, and don't let nasty Yuan work you to death!"

"Zichoa!"

"Fine! Jeeze…" The woman placed her helmet back on and left the two in the outsized closet.

The cobalt was silent for a moment before regarding the youth and sheepishly said, "Noiryn Zichoa is our best thief and spy for the Renegades. She trains the new recruits in the art of stealth." He shook his head, "I must not be giving her enough work…"

Botta laughed for the first time he felt in years. It was strange to the ear and rough sounding, but it must've been contagious, because Lord Yuan was soon smiling and chuckling alongside the brunette.

Regaining his composure soon enough, Lord Yuan stared hard at the youth, effectively bringing to a close Botta's laughter as well. "Botta," the cobalt started seriously, frowning as he did so. "Something to keep in mind for the future; don't get kidnapped."

"Yes sir."

And they both bursted into laughter.


	3. Lesson 3: To Earn

**So…I thought I could take a break from this and write a couple of oneshots. It didn't work. For some reason, I couldn't write a single good fic. It was sad. I tried to write like three different stories, and they were so bad, I couldn't even look at them. (sweatdrop) So I just came back to this. It's a sign! (laughs) This chapter is a bit on the Drama side though...**

**Yeah…the Island Human Ranch. I beat up Mr. Purple haired Crazy Scientist, and then…I totally freaked when I saw that nobody could mess with the computer junk. Stupid useless Raine. XD**

**Then…Botta and his two lackies saved the day! I was like: "YAAAAY! I like you now, Botta-kun!" And then I saw that they weren't getting out of the room flooding with water. I listened to Botta's last words…I saw Lloyd and Regal trying to break the barrier between them. **

**I cried. I didn't cry through the entire game, except through that scene. It was so…pure. Gosh, I'm gonna cry again…Anyways, that's the history of me knowing Botta. (laughs) I make him sound like a real guy. **

**I don't own Tales of Symphonia. If I did…duh. Botta would've lived AND become a party member! XD**

* * *

_The Renegades objective and reason for existence is quite simple actually; considering all the glamour and flare placed on by the locals of Triet. _

_An organization called Cruxis is attempting to create something called "An Age of Lifeless Beings". At this group's disposal is technology far more advanced than anything normal people have ever seen before. Also, Cruxis has an almost invincible weapon; a jewel called a Cruxis Crystal._

_These highly developed exspheres give a ridiculous amount of power to the one equipped with it, giving them 'angelic' abilities. Heightened sight, strength, hearing…all in exchange for the person's very soul. The organization of Cruxis is made of the Desians and the half elves that became 'angels'. _

_The Renegades exist only to prevent Cruxis from succeeding in their plans. Whether it be through infiltrating the Human Ranches as disguised desians, or 'subtly' assassinating certain people; the Renegades did, and does, everything in its power to stop Cruxis. _

_The enemy is Cruxis. The leader is a half elf by the name of Mithos Yggdrasill, who made the religion the world knew and the Church of Martel in the first place. He is accompanied by a human named Kratos Aurion, a master swordsman that became an 'angel' only by swallowing a special mineral. _

_It is simple; the Four Seraphim of Cruxis are the enemy's leaders, and they must be stopped; at all costs. _

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Botta yawned widely, flipping through the small book to scan for more uninteresting information. The twelve year old had been living in the Triet Base for a week, and Lord Yuan had insisted that he would begin his 'studies' to become a Renegade. It wasn't that the actual idea was boring, but…

"All I do is read," the brunette frowned, flipping on his stomach to look at the files in a different angle. He was, once again, in his room; Lord Yuan practically shoved the young half elf inside and 'politely asked': "Read up on what we do here, okay?"

Botta had done nothing but read and studied on the different things that were expected of a Renegade; he was tiring of the constant _schoolwork_. Wasn't there anyone to perhaps tell or _show_ him what was to be expected?

The young half elf felt his eyes glisten slightly. He tried so hard, but he missed the little human contact he received after two lonely years. Botta wasn't allowed to leave his room, and no one would obviously visit; the brunette didn't know anyone besides Lord Yuan and the expert spy, Noiryn.

The leader of the Renegades was evidently too busy to keep Botta company, and the red headed woman must have gotten more work after the 'kidnapping incident'.

A light knock at his door sounded, and immediately, the twelve year old jumped out of his bed to answer. A push of a button, and the metal door quickly swished open, revealing none other than Lord Yuan.

"Good afternoon, Botta," the cobalt casually greeted, strolling into the room with ease; he placed what seemed to be more documents on the small desk that also occupied the small room. "I brought some other reading material for you…"

Botta didn't bother hiding his disappointment as he allowed his head to fall loosely, keeping his chocolate eyes trained on the floor. A soft sigh escaped the brunette's lips, and the leader of the Renegades lifted a thin eyebrow in mild curiosity.

"If there's something wrong; just say it." Lord Yuan wasn't the one to dance around conversations.

Taken off guard, Botta stuttered a few incoherent words before lifting his head and simply muttering, "I've been stuck in here for awhile without anyone to talk to, sir." There. He had said it. Maybe Lord Yuan would allow him to wander outside…

"Why is that any different from where you were before you came here?"

The response was so indifferent, so _cold_, Botta literally gasped as if slapped with freezing water. The twelve year old again felt his eyes fill with moisture, but he refused to shed any tears, not in front of the man that did not care. Botta lowered his head yet again; his voice failing him.

Yuan glanced for a moment longer, seeking any type of response other than apparent meekness. He didn't want many of his underlings to know that he had taken in a child; the youngest Renegades were aged seventeen. That was mostly why the cobalt locked Botta away, but Yuan also wanted to test something…

The brunette noticed that the cloaked man wasn't leaving. "Sir, is there anything else you want?" The sadness was replaced with anger instantaneously; the twelve year old hissed the question, and he glared defiantly at the cobalt, daring Lord Yuan to rebuke his rebellion. If Lord Yuan wasn't going to care, then he was going to be rude until he said sorry!

Sadly, being childish logic, it didn't make any sense at all.

"Would you care to repeat that?" Lord Yuan's sapphire eyes flashed for a second as he stared coolly, a frown gracing his features.

Was the cobalt angry? Botta couldn't care less. "I want you out if you have no more business with me, sir." The brunette barely kept his voice from shouting.

Yuan blinked. It amazed him how the child would keep using the title 'sir', even if he was fuming. "Well," he taunted, crossing his arms, "what if I don't want to go?"

"Then…" Botta faltered. What _could_ he do? Lord Yuan was the one doing him a favor by taking him out of the forest; the brunette was indebted to him! Yet, the same man kept him in the small confined room all the time! "Then…" Tears of frustration fell from Botta's eyes; he couldn't withstand all the false hope of someone caring!

A bright russet circle of runes engulfed the young half elf, but Botta paid no mind; he was trying not to completely break down in loud sobs in front of Lord Yuan.

The cobalt smiled widely; finally, he had found another half elf that could wield-!

"Stone Blast!"

"Ah…" Yuan sidestepped the earth spell with only soft astonishment. Small rocks shot up from the floor where he had been standing and just as quickly as it began, it finished.

Botta panted heavily, staring at the spot where the rocks were just before. "Did I…?"

"Yes," Lord Yuan answered the unfinished question, barely hiding a grin of satisfaction. Who knew there would be a half elf talented with magic in the middle of the Iselia Forest? The young half elf had just proven the cobalt's theory; natural magic was only made known when the user was under an unnatural amount of stress. "You begin magic training with me tomorrow."

The twelve year old nodded mutely, instantly forgetting about being angry in the light of his newfound strength. Magic training? Did that mean that he could go out?

As if he heard the question, Yuan rolled his eyes towards heaven and sighed, "Yes, that means that you get out of this room already."

A lamp was lit in the room as Botta's face shined with pure joy. He would've danced as well, but he figured that Lord Yuan wouldn't have appreciated it. Instead, he settled for an enthusiastic "Yes sir!" and a clumsy salute that he had seen the other Renegades perform when talking to their leader.

The cobalt chuckled, "You learn fast," he said offhandedly, already exiting the room.

Botta fell back onto the bed; a foolish smile plastered on his face. Lord Yuan may or not cared about him or his well being, but that wasn't about to stop the brunette from enjoying the blissfulness of earning attention.

That was it. He couldn't ask or plead; the young half elf would _earn_ anyone's compassion.

With that thought and goal in mind, Botta closed his eyes and began to doze. For an unknown reason, he was so tired…


	4. Yuan's Lesson: Blind

**I thought this story wasn't doing so great because the lack of reviews and hits compared to my other stories. But, people are reading it, that I know; and I should be grateful for that. Thus, I decided that I don't care if I get reviews or not. So don't bother if it is an inconvenience. **

**Oh, and I bet no one noticed Botta's last name, Arthe. It's a scrambled word, cause I'm uncreative like that. And as another side note, the chapter title is not supposed to make sense. It's actually: "Blind (fill-in-the-blank)" So...chose a word that you would think fit this chapter after you read. If it make sense to you, so shall it be! **

**I don't own Tales of Symphonia. If I did, Yuan and Botta would have a last name that is not "No-Last-Name" XD**

* * *

"Fireball!" 

In a graceful form of a strange dance, Yuan dodged the three fist-sized molten rocs with ease. His long blue hair whipped around as a ribbon, not coming close to hindering his vision; despite the large tress covering his right eye.

"Stone Blast!"

The cobalt only had to hop back, and the earth spell harmlessly erupted through the floor; sending dust to cover his red and gold armor. Yuan made a mental note to polish it later.

"Fireball!"

Again, Yuan twisted his body to maneuver through the attack. Without his cloak to hinder him, the cobalt swayed in the air as a snake would. He even managed to keep his large Swallow, gripped tightly within his right hand, from any scorches.

"Stone-ugh!" A training sword fell with a dull _thud_, and the magic caster fell to his knees, obviously depleted of all the extra mana in his body. He weakly clutched at his heart; panting heavily as if in pain.

The cobalt hid a smile. "Excellent work, Botta," Yuan said evenly as he nodded his approval, placing his weapon on a nearby table. He approached the small brunette and knelt beside him.

"...!" Botta could only gulp air, he had extended his mana to the fullest, and Yuan was grateful for that.

How else could he strengthen his mana supply if he didn't exhaust it?

"Here," Yuan placed a pineapple gel inside the child's open mouth. The capsule-sized gummy dissolved quickly and Botta's breath became even and less frantic.

"Thank you...sir" the brunette sighed, not yet fully recuperated, but standing up once again.

"That's all for today," the cobalt stood up as well, retrieved the Swallow and headed for the exit of the Renegade's Training Room. But before he could reach the door, Yuan was stopped by a hand.

He looked down to see the brunette. "Sir, I can still go, honest," Botta's brown eyes pleaded for more attention, but Yuan new better than to believe the child on his own condition.

"If you stress your mana any more today, you will kill yourself," Though the response was painfully blunt, Yuan's tone no longer held the cold edge it once had.

Like he would ever admit to it though.

Botta seemed to understand as well. "Okay sir," he offered a weak smile before walking out the training room himself; dragging his feet to the prison he known to be his room.

Not taking any time to pity the younger half elf nonetheless, Yuan briskly walked towards his office, already planning what paperwork to complete for the day.

A delivery form for more supplies, including weapons…plus more applications for employees…

"Lord Yuan!"

The cobalt snapped his head around to the approaching renegade, there was urgency in the simple address that unnerved him. "What is it?" He asked curtly, masking any concern with his natural unbiased expression.

"Sir, we have a situation right outside the base!" The soldier, Yuan recalled the voice belonging to Günter Heisten, reported quickly. He didn't bother disguising the alarm in his tone as he motioned for his superior to follow him.

Immediately Yuan began walking with the foot solider towards the Renegade's entrance, his weapon gripped in a slightly tenser manner, "What's the status?" He always predicted the worse, so when the cobalt was told the actual facts, the reality didn't seem as dreadful.

Günter grimaced under his helmet. "We lost twenty already sir. In the matter of two minutes."

For not feeling many emotions with his Cruxis Crystal, obvious panic rose within the Renegade leader. Twenty? How was that possible? "What the hell is it?!" He demanded fiercely, sapphire eyes flashing.

"A giant Earth Worm, sir."

A _worm_ was killing his men?

They both stepped into the blazing hot sands of the Triet Desert; a sandstorm was apparently raging. Through the downpour of sand, Yuan saw a small group of his men slicing at was literality, a giant worm.

A giant worm armed with hundreds of teeth and a seemingly impenetrable hide, that is. The Renegade leader saw how their swords harmlessly bounced off the creature, delivering no visible damage whatsoever.

"Step back!" Yuan roared among the chaos, earning his underlings' attention. They hastily scrambled out of way as he spun his Swallow decisively; the familiar circle of violet mana surrounding him. The cobalt assumed that magic was the only thing that would defeat the monster…rather, he hoped. "Thunder Blade!"

With an ear-splitting screech, the desert worm was directly hit by the lighting magic. The large sword of mana stuck hard, but before the last devastating pulse could be sent; the monster dug into the ground, causing the sand to absorb the shock.

Yuan cursed loudly, preparing another spell. As long as the creature was underground, the cobalt couldn't harm it…his lighting-based attacks were rendered useless in the earth. Fearing for his men's safety though, he ordered, "Everyone, get inside the base, now!" The renegades promptly obeyed, leaving only him and the monster to deal with.

A huge tremor made Yuan falter momentary in his spell casting. With a thunderous howl, the desert worm came up from underneath the cobalt; slicing his legs with its many rows of teeth. Yuan jumped away before it could swallow him whole, but he hissed from the pain shooting up his legs. Blood began pooling from the many cuts through his cream colored pants.

The worm buried itself underground again before Yuan could begin to counterstrike.

"Think fast…think fast…" the Renegade leader hated to do so, but he pulled out his cherry blossom-colored wings and hovered above the ground; his legs practically useless in their damaged state. "Isn't there anything…?"

"Sir!!"

The shriek startled Yuan into swiftly turning to the owner of the voice, Botta. The younger half elf panted with noticeable strain as he stood at the base's door. "G-get back inside, Botta!" The cobalt heard the slight tremor in his voice, but he paid it no mind. "Stay with the others!"

The young brunette only gaped at him, apparently shocked that the man he had come to respect had _wings_. Angel wings…**Seraphim** wings.

"Get completely inside!" Yuan snarled, glaring at the child. If it was one thing he needed to learn, it was to obey orders at all times! A sudden vibration however, tore his attention from Botta and in the direction of where the monster disappeared last.

Fluttering his wings as swiftly as he could, Yuan shot into the sky; wind rushing past his sensitive ears, and sand stinging his wounds. A second later, the giant desert worm broke through the earth where he had been hovering. "Think I'd fall for that again?" The cobalt taunted; watching the creature swing its head back and forth, searching for its prey.

But again, before Yuan could even begin chanting a mantra, the worm vanished within the sands.

"Damn!" the cobalt lowered to the ground once more, scanning the area for any disturbances in the earth; which was near impossible in the outrageous sandstorm. Still, his angelic sight caught small ripples barely underneath the surface. He knew approximately where the monster was, but how could he attack it?

"Stone Blast!"

The familiar earth spell exploded through the sand where the monster slithered, and a deafening howl came from below the sand. The giant desert worm jumped from the ground, only to bury itself again.

Yuan whipped his head around, already knowing who was responsible for the successful assault.

With a training sword gripped in his hand, young Botta Arthe panted heavily as he grinned, flashing his teeth. The younger half elf now stood only a couple meters away from the cobalt; no longer within the safety of the base.

The seraph was instantly by Botta's side, throwing his Swallow aside and placing both of his gloved hands on the child's shoulders. "You're going to die if you use anymore of your mana," Yuan reminded in a murmur from behind, gripping onto the brunette's shoulders a bit firmer. "Just relax and direct your spells where I tell you, understood?"

Botta was obviously confused, but he nodded his head anyway, visibly shaking in exhaustion. The cobalt didn't even know how the child could've let alone stand, much less use magic.

"Trust me…Now…there!" keeping his hands on the brunette's shoulders, Yuan pointed with a finger at a spot in the desert.

Responding right away, Botta struggled again to chant the practiced mantra. But before he could shout the two words to complete it, a warm rush surged through the brunette. "Stone Blast!"

The spell once again ripped through the earth, and another screech was heard. The monster for a second time leapt through the air, but it landed on top of the sand instead; writhing in pain.

Instantaneously, Yuan roughly shoved Botta away, grabbing his weapon and chanting; the violet runes dancing around him. "Takes this!" Yuan beamed, recognizing the absolute ecstasy of victory, "Indignation!"

The beautiful dome of swirling lavender mana gracefully enraptured the creature, who could only gawk in bewilderment at the unnatural lights. A loud crack, and the thunder of the one from the Underworld was unleashed. Screaming in an unearthly tongue, the monster dove into the sands.

The sandstorm subsided, and Yuan saw that the desert worm disappeared without a trace.

"Whew…" Botta sat on the ground, allowing his makeshift weapon to drop beside him. "W-we did it!"

Yuan glared harshly at the younger half elf, his cherry blossom wings quivering. "What did I tell you to do?" The cobalt rebuked, "You didn't listen to my direct order to go inside!"

"But I listened to you right now, sir." Botta blinked with mock innocence, his brown eyes smiling, "You told me to cast Stone Blast, and I did."

The seraph huffed.

"Sir," Botta grew suddenly nervous, remembering what had startled him when he first saw his leader, "Y-you have wings…"

Yuan grew self conscious of the physical manifestation of his angelic mana. "I know," the cobalt growled slightly, glancing back at the blessing and curse he carried. "I suppose I didn't tell you who I was entirely…"

The young brunette gazed attentively at his leader. For a moment, Botta held his breath in the suspense of what he was to learn.

"I am Lord Yuan, founder and head of the Renegades," The cobalt stated; his bright wings shone with more luminously, as if to prove a point, "And I am Lord Yuan, one of the Four Seraphim."

The younger brunette whimpered softly, his eyes growing large with fright. How could he lead an organization that collided with the group he worked for? What was he actually loyal to? "Of Cruxis…?"

"Yes," Yuan turned towards the base with his cherry blossom wings flapping lightly behind, "If you want to go back to your home I can send someone escort you." He couldn't convince anyone of his ideals; the seraph had learned that the hard way, through his former companion. So what, he lost a valuable magic wielder; Yuan was sure there would be others…

"I-I trust you sir."

The minor stutter of apprehension was present, but the statement was earnest as well. Yuan turned his head to smirk at the younger half elf, "Are you prepared to work under one that was involved in your mother's death?"

Botta replied without any hesitation. "Yes sir."

The cobalt was genuinely surprised with the answer. How could the brunette be so willing to continue? Yuan voiced his question.

"Because you didn't do it."

"What?"

"You're trying to stop whatever they're doing," Botta explained, shrugging as if the information wasn't anything special. "If you're going against it, then you don't agree with it. So…" the younger half elf smiled, "Besides, you gave me mana, sir."

The cobalt grinned. "Heh, you felt that?" Yuan was impressed with this young one. Not many half elves, or even elves, could sense when a mana transfer took place. Botta had the potential to become more than just another convenient mage…

"I will follow you sir," the younger half elf stood up and saluted, his face unusually grim. "Until my last breath."

"Now, now," Yuan laughed quietly to himself, "no need to say things like that…besides you will regret this choice later." Still, the cobalt hovered close to the child and smiled.

_Some of us actually have..._


End file.
